Too Much To Handle (Winchesters x reader)
by SunBaby
Summary: After loosing her family to a hunt gone wrong, the reader finds herself staying in the bunker with the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So the beginning is kind of depressing, but I had to get some of the back story out of the way. I'm hoping to make a series out of this! The next chapters should have a bit more humor. Leave your comments/suggestions. Any input or criticism is welcomed! ON TO THE STORY!**

It was safe to say Winchesters could handle almost anything. They stopped the apocalypse, and saved a countless amount of lives, But a hormonal teenage girl is not on the list.  
About three months ago,the Winchester duo saved (F/N) (L/N).  
It should have been a routine salt n' burn, but Sam and Dean burned the wrong bones. When they finally realized, they only made it back in time to just save you. Orphaned with no where else to go, the brothers decided you could stay in one of the spare rooms in the bunker until they found somewhere else you could go.  
They welcomed you, made you feel at home. After weeks since your parents died you were in denial. Once realization sunk in you only left your room for food. Only spoke when you absolutely needed to. Later on you started to deal with the loss a little better. You just had to keep your head up and keep moving on. It was hard learning the monster under you bed was real. And you should be afraid of the thing in your closet. But knowing there were other hunters like the Winchesters out there, it made you feel safer.  
After a month or so, you started to help the Winchester brothers find cases and help with research.  
Three months later, here you were. What should have been a temporary arrangement, was now long term. But what could you say? You grew on them. You're practically their little sister.  
You were sitting next to Sam in the library, reading a book on Tyr, a Norse god terrorizing a small town in Tennessee called Dayton. It was killing people who broke any sort of laws. So far, you and Sam haven't found any way to kill the damn thing. Sighing, you close the book and look at the clock. It's 4:00 a.m. You groan loudly before putting your head down on the table dramatically. Sam chuckles, still not taking his eyes off his laptop. "I can't do this anymore, my eyes are starting to can't Dean help us, we'd get done so much faster!" You whine. Sam laughs half heartedly before responding in a amused voice.  
"(F/N) you know you can go to sleep whenever you want, right? I've got this covered."  
You look over to Sam, not bothering to lift up your head.  
"Are you sure? We still have a lot of ground to cover." You say looking over at all the stack of books.  
"And besides, you can use the extra pair of eyes, we'll get done faster."  
Sam gives you a small smile and nod before training his eyes back on his laptop.  
You sat in a comfortable silence for the next 15 minutes before you felt your eyes start to close.  
"(F/N), you can't read with your eyes closed. Go to bed, you can get back to helping me in the morning." Not even bothering to give a verbal answer (because that takes too much energy), you nod and head down the hall to your room. When you finally get there, you turn off the lights and flop on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Things you need to know:**

 **(H/C) = Your hair color**

 **(H/L) = Your hair length**

Rolling over in the comfortable bed, you blink slowly. Opening and closing your eyes. Debating if you should get up or not. You unhurriedly sit up, wiping your eyes and smoothing your (H/L) (H/C) glance over at the digital clock in your room. It read 1:45 p.m.

With a surge of panic and newfound energy, you bolt out of bed. Not really caring about your appearance, you run to the library.

'Why would he let me sleep so late?!'

Reaching the library, you look inside to find Sam, sleeping peacefully with his head in his arms. Not really wanting to wake him up, considering he was probably up all night, you make your way over to the chair across from him. You start to sit down before hearing a deep growl come from your stomach.

'When was the last time I ate something?'

Careful not to wake Sam, you hobble off towards the kitchen.

Pushing open the doors to the kitchen you notice Dean already sitting down, eating what looked to be left overs from the last time you all ate out. You give him a slight smile before shuffling over to the refrigerator.

" If it isn't sleeping beauty herself."

Not even looking up you continue to raid the refrigerator.

"Yeah it was a long night, and we still haven't found anything that can help us kill this thing." You respond. Your attention goes back to the refrigerator; there's nothing! Absolutely nothing to eat. "Dean, we need to make a food run, there's nothing to eat in here."

Dean looks over at you and gives a nod, before he grabs his keys.

"Alright, let's go princess."

A/N:

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile, ever since school started I've had to write essays every week. And writing about topics I really didn't want to made me loose my desire to write for fun. But, the Chaos has slowly started to settle itself, and I'm able to write again. I just wanted to post something to let you guys know I'm alive. Sorry again for the long, long, long, long wait. I will try to update every week, but the chapters will be short so I can update quicker. Sorry again, I love you all. ?￢ﾝﾤ️


End file.
